


Family Portrait

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: With and Without [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Royai kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Beth Mustang has a lot of questions about her Mom, but she's afraid to ask her dad because she knows it makes him sad. Roy has to raise her on his own after Riza dies tragically.





	Family Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> **Oh you guys - I have SINNED!!! ******
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Angst ahoy ******
> 
> **I have written another Royai death fic sort of. In this fic, Riza died when her little girl was born leaving Roy to raise her alone. I blame this entirely on my RL friend who asked for a story about Roy as a single Dad with a little girl. I’ve so many ideas for this universe including the immediate aftermath of the tragedy, I didn’t know whether I’ll do a long fic or write one-shots. So, I thought I would share this and see if anyone else wants to get their heart broken with me. :( ******
> 
> _Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise. Beth or Elizabeth is my own creation however._
> 
>  
> 
> So - I’m so sorry everyone..

**Family Portrait ******

Sat at the kitchen table, Elizabeth was utterly engrossed in drawing. Her tongue darted out of her mouth as she leaned forward on the table.  
Chris came up behind her and peered over her shoulder. “What are you drawing, kiddo?”  
Elizabeth didn’t even look up. “A picture for Daddy.”  
There was another picture on the table beside her. Chris picked it up and examined it.  
She smiled sadly and said, “You drew a picture a picture of your Mom.”  
The girl looked up at last and nodded. “Grandma?” She played with the cuffs of her sweater, a nervous habit she had picked up  
“Come on - spit it out!”  
“Grandma, can you tell me about my Mom?”  
Chris clucked her tongue. “Shouldn’t you ask your father about that, Beth?”  
Elizabeth bent her head and examined her feet. “It makes Daddy sad when he talks about her, I don’t want him to be sad.”  
“Oh sweetheart.” Chris moved the chair around and bent down so she could embrace the little girl.  
“Sometimes, I hear him cry and I don’t know what to do.”  
“What does he do when you cry?”  
Chris leaned back so that she was looking the girl in the eyes.  
Elizabeth frowned and bit her lip, the expression of concentration so like her father.  
“He hugs me and gives me kisses.”  
“Well then - there’s your answer, pet.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes really. Would your grandma ever steer you wrong?”  
“Nuh-huh.”  
“Now dear, there is nothing wrong with being sad or missing your mom. Your dad loved her very much, but I’m sure he’ll be happy to talk about her even if it makes him sad sometimes.”  
“Really?”  
Chris patted her on the head. “Your dad will home soon and you can ask him.”  
The front door rattled and Elizabeth jumped off Chris’ lap.  
“Speak of the devil.”  
“Daddy’s home, Daddy’s home.”

  
Roy opened the door and Elizabeth rushed to meet him as always. The way her face lit up every time he came home never ceased to cheer him no matter what sort of a day he had. He only stayed late in the office he had no other choice now, and if he had the opportunity he would bring his work home. He could barely remember HThe time when he spent many long evenings in the office when he had nothing to come home to except his own company.  
“Daddy!” She hugged his legs.  
Roy smiled and scooped her up into his arms.  
“Missed you!” He kissed her gently on the nose. “What did you get up to today?”  
She wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked them into the living room.  
“I drew a picture.”  
“Ah!” He looked down at her. “Did you?”  
Elizabeth nodded.  
Chris stood up. “Hello, Roy-boy.”  
“Was she good for you?” he asked, even though he knew Chris would never tell him any different. His daughter had his aunt wrapped around her little finger especially since she decided to call her Grandma.  
“Of course, I was,” Elizabeth chided.  
Chris tried hard not to smile. “Do you even need to ask?”  
Roy threw his head back and laughed. “Will you stay for dinner?”  
“I have a prior engagement, but perhaps next week sometime.” She picked up her handbag. “Speaking of which, I should be off.”  
Roy put Elizabeth back on her feet, and and she rushed to embrace her grandmother. He really was lucky to have his aunt; she was the one who kept him sane following Riza’s death. She was very close with Elizabeth and doted on her. Chris extricated herself from Elizabeth, and as she passed Roy, she squeezed his shoulder.  
“Thanks again for looking after her today.”  
Chris clucked her tongue. “It’s always a pleasure. I love spending time with her.” She looked over her shoulder at Elizabeth. “Remember what you promised, kiddo.”  
Roy frowned. “What was that?”  
“Never you mind, Roy-boy,” Chris said. She exchanged a conspiratorial glance withis daughter. “It’s just girl-talk.”  
Roy’s jaw dropped. “What does that mean?”  
Boys? He balled his fist. Surely not? My baby is much too young to be worrying about such things. Clothes perhaps? Yes - that must be it.  
His thoughts were interrupted when Elizabeth grabbed him by the hand and they walked Chris to the door.  
“Don’t be rude,” she said, “let’s say goodbye.”  
Chris was still standing in the doorway and winked at him. “Roy-boy, you worry too much.”  
She was smirking and he glared at her realising she was trying to wind him up as usual.  
Elizabeth and Roy accompanied Chris to the door, where he helped her into her coat.  
“Beth, I left my scarf in the kitchen. Can you get it for me?”  
“Sure!”  
The little girl took off. Chris gave Roy a quick hug and a soft smile.  
“You need to talk to your daughter,” she whispered.  
He froze in her arms. What is she trying to imply?  
“Hey Roy-boy, I’m not criticising you.” She patted his arm. “It’s just … she’s a little like you and her mother - keeping things bottled up for the sake of other people.”  
“Have it!”  
Elizabeth rushed into the hall, the scarf trailing behind her.  
Chris took the scarf. “You’re a good girl, Beth!”  
“She sure is,” Roy added.  
Chris opened the door. “Bye Roy! Bye Beth.”  
“Bye Grandma!” Elizabeth waved wildly as Chris walked down the driveway and to her car.  
“Call again soon,” Roy called.  
“I’ll try Roy-boy.”

The engine roared into life and Roy shut the door and turned to his daughter.  
What had Aunt Chris meant? What if my little girl is hurting and I didn’t know it? What sort of father does that make me?  
“Daddy, are you okay?”  
“Of course I am,” Roy said. “So, do I get to see your picture? Am I in it?”  
Elizabeth beamed and nodded. “Uh huh. You and me! It’s up on the table.”  
She took off skipping towards the kitchen and he followed. When he arrived in the kitchen, Elizabeth was bouncing on the balls of her feet and eagerly held out a piece of paper.  
Roy took the paper from her and made a choking noise. “Wow - this is really good Beth.”  
She stopped rocking backward on her feet and grinned up at him.  
“Hmmm.” He bent down to her level and pointed at the stick figure with what looked like a nest on its head. “I guess that’s me.”  
“Yes,” Elizabeth replied. She tapped on the other figure with long black hair. “And that’s me!”  
She was so damn proud of herself and Roy’s heart swelled.  
“Daddy?”  
“Yes, Beth.”  
“I drew another picture too.” She bit at her lip and passed him another drawing.  
In the middle of the picture, there was a stick figure with long yellow hair surrounded by clouds or possibly sheep and the sun. ‘Mom’ was written on the bottom.  
“This is beautiful, Beth.” Roy swallowed the lump in his throat. “Your Mom was … she was beautiful, and smart, and so kind. I wish you got the chance to know her.”  
He ruffled Elizabeth’s hair and sat down on the chair closest to her. She climbed up on his lap, kissed his cheek and hugged him.  
“It’s okay to be sad sometimes,” she said.  
A tear ran down his cheek and hugged her close to him. She had definitely inherited her mother’s compassionate nature.  
“You’re very smart.”  
She flushed a little. “It’s something Grandma told me.”  
“She’s right. It’s important to remember, because even though a part of you is sad, you can still laugh and remember all good times that you had.”  
“Do you remember Mom often?”  
“All the time. There are things they you do that remind me of her. She would be very proud of you.”  
“Really?”  
“Of course - she would be just as proud as I am of you.”  
“Am I like her?” She stopped suddenly and looked at him. “I mean - is it okay if I ask questions?”  
“Honey, ask whatever you want. I think it would be good for both of us.”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This hurt my heart to write I swear.


End file.
